


Two of Pentacles: Can't do without 'em

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junpei had a plan. Hey, we never said it was a good plan. (Keep juggling, relief is on its way.)





	Two of Pentacles: Can't do without 'em

“You're going out again? Where?”

“Training, of course.”

“But you just came back from that!”

“That's not enough. I need to train harder for –”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Akihiko-senpai.”

This was becoming a pattern.

Okay, Junpei would be the first to admit that he was pretty laid-back – we're not saying  _lazy_  – and yeah, Akihiko had a lot of things going on what with boxing and actually getting good grades etcetera etcetera. But still. Junpei was not pleased.

Junpei wasn't going to start making a mental count of exactly how many nights a week he actually got to see Akihiko for more than five minutes (translation: exactly how many nights a week he got laid – though if he had as many as five minutes, damned if he wouldn't  _try_ ) or anything, that would be really bitchy and demanding and start making him feel like Yukari. Really, with every week that passed he was becoming more like a whiny old housewife who asked her husband where he was going and what time he would be coming back every single time he went out.

...Not to say that Junpei was the one wearing the skirt here, hell  _no._

But anyway, the point was that Junpei was getting frustrated, sexually and otherwise. And since Akihiko didn't seem to be getting the  _hint_  and Junpei was manly enough that he didn't just come out and say what was bothering him, the entire situation was going nowhere fast. No, Junpei had a brilliant plan that would have Akihiko falling for him all over again, make Akihiko blow off practice/boxing club/studying for once and then they'd have wild monkey sex. Theoretically.

“Have you seen my gloves?” Akihiko asked the next evening.

“Nope.” Junpei was slouched on the couch in the lounge, PSP in hand – not like he was paying attention to it (he'd been on the game over screen for a good twenty minutes, waiting for Akihiko to ask that).

“Tell me if you see them, okay?” Akihiko seemed worried, and he kept looking at his watch.

Junpei watched (discreetly, of course) Akihiko tear apart the lounge, go upstairs and then come back down again looking for his gloves. Fuuka and Ken were staying home for the evening, and Akihiko grilled them as well on the possibility that they had seen anything that vaguely resembled his gloves.

“You need help looking, senpai?” Junpei finally put down his PSP.

Akihiko seemed antsy but appreciative. “Thanks, Junpei, but I've looked everywhere. I can't think of anything I could have missed.”

“You could try retracing your steps,” Junpei suggested.

“I did!” Akihiko waved an uncomfortably bare hand in frustration. “I could have sworn I left them on my desk. I can't train without my gloves! And now it's getting to be too late.” He sighed.

“Hey, man,” Junpei got up from his seat and went over to wrap a friendly arm around Akihiko's shoulders. “It's no big deal, you'll find them eventually. So you didn't train one evening, so what? Relax.”

Akihiko frowned. “I can't, Junpei, this is bothering me. I don't want to skip even one evening; every day adds up, in the long run.” He shrugged off Junpei's arm and started moving towards the door. “I guess I can do without them today; maybe I can squeeze in an hour...”

_Not_  as planned. “Hey, wait!” Junpei scrambled to place himself in between Akihiko and the door. “I, uh, think I saw them a little while ago. Maybe. In my room? Yeah, you left them there.”

Akihiko looked suspicious. “I don't remember going into your room recently...”

Yes, yes, that was exactly the  _problem._  “No, I swear I saw them there. We should go up there. To my room. ...for the gloves.” Junpei grinned as hard as he could to cover his blatant discomfort.

Junpei was a terrible liar, but Akihiko was distracted and bought it anyway. He followed Junpei up the stairs with only the vaguest and intangible wisps of suspicion in his mind. Once Junpei had him in his room and the door was locked, however, it began to click into place.

“Junpei.” Akihiko put on his best 'why are you such an idiot' face (it was one of the few expressions that he reserved solely for Junpei, along with 'holy shit do that again  _yes_ ' and 'you're an idiot but I love you anyway'. Junpei much preferred the latter two).

“Whaaat.” Junpei plopped down on his bed, sitting there as nonchalant as could be. “They're up here, really.”

“This isn't funny, Junpei.” Akihiko crossed his arms.

“Hey,” Junpei said, defensive. “You can handle a night off. I think it's been more than long enough since you last had some 'Junpei time'.”

“I don't think it's been long  _enough_  since I last had some 'Junpei time.'” Akihiko turned around and made to unlock the door.

“Wait wait wait!” Junpei got to his feet, waving his hands wildly. “C'mon, don't go off yet. I really do have your gloves, you know.”

Akihiko turned to face Junpei again, unamused. “So you do? Then give them back already.”

“No, I won't!”

“I don't have time for this, Junpei.” Akihiko's eyes were full of reproach.

Junpei swallowed. “You're, ah... gonna gave to take them back yourself.”

Now why was Junpei turning a bright shade of pink? “Where are they, Junpei.”

“In my pants.”

If anyone else had said that in any other situation, Akihiko would have laughed. But this was Junpei, and Junpei was bright red, and Junpei's package had been looking decidedly oversized today (Akihiko hadn't said anything about it out of politeness; who was he to poke at Junpei's compensation issues). It was probably all horribly true.

“I'm not going to stick my hand down your pants to get my gloves, Junpei.”

“Why not?” Junpei was offended. “It's not like you haven't done it before.”

Akihiko sighed. “This is different. Just give me my gloves back.”

Junpei wouldn't budge. “You want 'em, come and get 'em.” He mirrored Akihiko, folding his arms.

Akihiko thought for a moment about the ridiculousness of the whole situation, but really, he might as well just do it. Whatever reason Junpei had for doing something this asinine, he wasn't going to get his gloves back unless he complied, and it wasn't like he hadn't groped it all before.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Akihiko stepped toward Junpei, lifted up the boy's shirt, and slid his hand down the front of Junpei's pants. True to his word, Junpei had indeed stowed Akihiko's gloves down his pants. It took a bit of scrounging to pick out his gloves (and Junpei made an odd noise at one point during the search), but after a few moments Akihiko had plucked them both out and was inspecting them for any sign of... what, he didn't even want to think about. “I'm going to have to wash these now,” Akihiko lamented, fingering the gloves.

“Hey, I had a shower this morning,” Junpei protested. “I'm not dirty.”

Akihiko looked at Junpei's flushed face and then down at his crotch, where he was already sporting a budding hard-on. “Listen to what you just said, Junpei.”

Junpei's face turned a shade of pink. “Okay, yeah, so I'm a pervert! I stole your gloves just so I could get you to stick your hand down my pants. Maybe it was dumb, but I got you up here for the first time in a week, didn't I?”

Akihiko's expression softened. “You didn't have to do something like that, you know.”

“Yeah. Yeah I did. You'd never stick around otherwise; you're too busy with more important stuff.” Junpei's gaze was to the side; his expression sour.

“Hey, don't be like that.” Akihiko stepped in towards Junpei and gave his shoulder a friendly nudge. “That's not true at all. I just – get caught up in things, you know?”

“Sure you do.” Junpei wasn't convinced.

Akihiko sighed. “Look, Junpei, you don't have to stuff my gloves down your pants to get my hand in there. All you have to do is  _ask_.”

“...will you stick your hand down my pants, Akihiko-senpai?”

Akihiko should have seen that one coming.

Oh well, it was obvious by now that he wasn't going to get any training done today. He might has well comply. He leaned in to Junpei, brought his hand forward to curl over the waistband of Junpei's pants –

“Wait,” Junpei said, and Akihiko paused. “Put on your gloves, first.”

“Why?” Akihiko was puzzled.

Junpei's turned a shade pinker. “I've had them in my pants all day, okay? They felt... kinda nice. Soft.”

Only Junpei would pick up a glove kink from something like that. Akihiko looked down at the gloves in his hand. “Fine.” He began pulling them on.

“Wait!” Junpei stopped Akihiko again.

“What is it this time?” Akihiko was approaching exasperation. Did Junpei want a handjob or what?

Junpei blushed to his ears. “Put them on... slower.”

Oh for – agh, in for a penny, in for a pound – or was that in for a handjob, in for a kinky handjob? Whatever. He might as well appease Junpei on this, at least – Junpei sure knew how to push his guilt buttons, that was for sure. Akihiko wanted to make it up to him – even if it had to be, uh, this way. He pulled his gloves on one finger at a time, wiggling his fingers a little against the sensation, enjoying the feel of soft suede on his skin. The gloves did feel quite nice (he'd spent enough money on them); he couldn't blame Junpei for liking them so much, really.

Junpei stood transfixed as Akihiko slid the gloves on , clenching and unclenching his fists to test the softness of the leather. Gloves on, Akihiko went back to his original task, sliding one hand down Junpei's pants while the other rose to his face, touching his mouth, his gloved thumb tracing Junpei's lower lip.

Junpei gasped a little as the smoothness of Akihiko's glove met his cock, all of it encased in the tight cage of his pants. Akihiko's movement was limited, the back of his hand pressed against leather and against Junpei's jeans, everything constricted to the smallest movements. It didn't take long for Junpei to be squirming into Akihiko's hand, leaning into Akihiko's arm, his lips parted enough for Akihiko's leather-clad thumb to dip into his mouth.

Junpei was decidedly displeased when Akihiko took his hands away. “H-hey, you're not gonna just leave it–”

“You want me to undo your pants, don't you?” Akihiko said quite reasonably as he nodded to Junpei's bulging crotch, settling on his knees.

“Oh. Well, yeah, I guess I d–” There was the sound of a zipper going down and Junpei was blissfully cut off by Akihiko's lips around his cock.

Junpei eventually managed to gather his wits enough to speak. “H-hey, what're you doing?”

Akihiko drew back. “What does it look like I'm doing?”

Junpei scowled – or as much as he could scowl when he had a raging hard-on. “I thought you were gonna do it with your hands.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! I want the gloves, dammit!”

Akihiko sighed and got up again. “Fine, fine.” Junpei was being decidedly strange today, but it's not like it really made a difference in the end. Akihiko took Junpei's cock in his hand as directed, moving his gloved fingers over the loose skin slowly, stroking from base to tip. As if he had been pulled by Akihiko's grip, Junpei stepped forward, hips leading his step as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Akihiko's shoulders for support.

Junpei seemed to want it special today so Akihiko stretched it out, taking his time, thumbing circles instead of making sweeping strokes like Junpei usually liked. Junpei's head on his shoulder meant his mouth was right near Akihiko's ear and every noise that Junpei made was made more powerful by the proximity, the soft pants and throat-noises timed exactly with the movements of Akihiko's hand.

Akihiko's other hand moved around behind Junpei to slide down his pants, grabbing his ass, pulling him closer towards him. Shit, he was getting hard himself just from the feel of Junpei's cock in his hand and the sounds Junpei was breathing in his ear. But he steadied himself, stroking a bit faster now, almost pumping, the sudden change in tempo jerking Junpei's hips forward, pressing Akihiko's arm between their bodies. There was no space between them, just Junpei's cock to Akihiko's hand to the cloth over his own erection as they Junpei pressed in, and Akihiko was forced to push forward for balance, grinding into his own hand as Junpei did the same on the other side, the cloth of his pants rough against his sensitive cock.

“Is this okay then?” Akihiko's voice came a bit thicker, breathier.

“You had to ask?” Junpei was feeling a bit weak in the knees and it came across in his voice, Junpei's arousal as clear in Akihiko's ear as it was in his hand.

Junpei's fingers clenching in his shirt was the only warning Akihiko got before Junpei came, cursing, arching into Akihiko's glove – and damn, now he'd  _really_  have to get his gloves cleaned. Akihiko pulled away with a sigh, peeling off his gloves, looking at them mournfully.

Junpei dropped into the bed as soon as Akihiko released him, his pants still undone, cock hanging out and come all over his stomach. He grinned up at Akihiko. “Heh, sorry, senpai.” He didn't sound the  _least_  bit sorry.

“Right,” Akihiko sighed, stowing his gloves in his pocket (heaven forbid someone should see them – correction, heaven forbid that  _Mitsuru_  should see them – and ask what exactly was on them) and turning to leave.

“I guess you're done here, huh.” Junpei went from pleased to sullen again as soon as Akihiko made his intention to part again clear.

“I've got things to do, Junpei. And didn't you already get what you wanted?”

“No.” Junpei rather failed at pouting and looking angry when his pants were wide open.

Akihiko turned back to Junpei again, considering. Okay, maybe Junpei had a point. Maybe he did tend to fob off Junpei most of the time because he was focused on other things, and  _okay_ , maybe he was being a bit of a jackass about this whole thing. Just a bit. And he wasn't going to start doing this every day – just –  _sometimes._ “Well, maybe I've got a few more minutes,” he relented.

“Great,” Junpei grinned, leaning over to his right to pull something out of a drawer on the bedside stand. Was that – wait, was Junpei putting on a pair of gloves? “Trust me, this feels awesome.” He winked. 

 


End file.
